Written in the Stars
by LauraGarthwait
Summary: Sixteen year old Tara Knowles moves to Charming to stay with her father Clay Morrow being introduced to the world of Anarchy and Jax Teller.
1. Chapter 1

Love. That's what has me in the predicament I'm in now. It's what has me sacrificing my life and happiness to make someone else happy.

My parents met when my mother was vacationing in Los Angeles touring some art schools. They instantly connected and had a whirlwind romance. Soon after my mother's 18th birthday, she found out she was pregnant with me. My father tried to do the right thing, he wanted to marry her, but by that time their sparks-flying romance had fizzled out. Their connection was gone and they were already in talks of ending things when my mother found out that she was carrying me.

They decided that marriage would not be the best course of action given how much they argue so mom went back home to Oregon and left my father in California, they did however remain friends and agree to co-raise me. My dad would come visit me as much as he could. It was more often when I was little, lately he's been really busy so I haven't seen him in about a year. He calls weekly to check in on me and sends me and mom cash to help out.

Mom found a new guy about a year ago, they married a few months ago. He's a nice guy and really good to both of us. He makes her happy in a way that I've never seen before. The only problem is he travels all over the world for his business. I can see that she desperately wants to be with him but she's tied here to me. That's why for my mother's sake I made the decision to move to California and live with my dad for a while. All in the name of LOVE.

…

The drive to California was depressing to say the least. I'm going to miss my house, my room, even my bed but most of all I'm going to miss her. My mom. When they drop me off at my dad's they are headed to China for a month, but they promised to swing by and visit every chance they get. I stare out the window and press my backpack harder against my chest.

"You can always come with us, ya know." I looked up to find mom staring at me with a sad expression. I know she's hating this as much as I am. We've never been apart for such a long period of time before.

I'm tempted to take her up on it, but her and Donald need this time together. They never really got to do a true honeymoon. We went to Hawaii for two weeks but I tagged along so it didn't really count. "Nah, I have school and since I'm hoping to get a scholarship somewhere-I can't really afford to miss so much time."

"Always the rational thinker." Mom grins at me and reaches back and squeezes my knee cap gently.

"If you don't like it we're only a phone call away," Donald added looking back at me through the rear view mirror, "we can look into other options for schooling."

"K." I stare back out the window, really hoping they drop the subject. I'm afraid if they keep talking, I'll change my mind. I really want my mom to have this special time with her new husband.

We pull into a driveway in front of a small blue house. "Here we are." Mom announces with a choked tone.

"You're here." Dad rushes down to the car and pulls me in a bear hug.

This man has no sense of personal space apparently. I've never been much of a hugger. Holding back my grimace, I give him a small smile. "Hey."

He keeps his arm around my shoulders and turns to mom, "thank you so much Grace for agreeing to let her come."

"Here's your bags, sweet girl." Donald walked around the car clutching all four of my suitcases sitting them on the ground beside him and extending his hand out to my father, "nice to finally meet you, Clay."

"You too." Dad grunted with a stiff handshake.

"We need to get going Gracie, we're going to miss our flight." Donald placed his hand on mom's back. I'm not sure if it's because they're really running late or my father's natural unfriendly attitude toward strangers or just his 'outlaw' reputation, but Donald is hell bent on getting out of here in a hurry. It's almost funny.

"Yeah." Mom sniffled, pulling me in for a hug. "I love you so much baby. Remember what Don said," she whispered, "you can come stay with us anytime."

"I know." I kissed her cheek as sobs tore through her body. "Stop it mom, you're making me cry." I quickly wipe a tear away. "I love you."

She pulls back, wipes her tears, and locks her eyes on my father, "KEEP HER SAFE." Her tone was stern. My mother's sudden nervousness had me a little worried to be honest. She looks back at me, "call me every night and let me know how you're doing, how you're liking your new school, and everything. I love you baby." She puts me in her iron lock hug again.

"She'll be fine. You know Clay will take care of her." Donald's eyes dart to Clay's, to me, and then back to mom before he pulls mom back. "We've really got to go babe."

"Okay. Bye honey. Love you." Mom wipes more tears away and blows me a kiss.

"Love you." I wave and watch as the car pulls away.

Dad watches me carefully, almost as if he's unsure what to say. "How about I show you to your room?" He scoops up my bags and carries them inside the smurf-blue house. I sigh and shake my head. I can't imagine who would paint their house this shade of blue-and blue is my favorite color.

He's pointing out areas of the house as we're walking to my room. I roll my eyes behind his back. I get the gesture but at the same time the stove gave away that 'this is the kitchen'.

The room he brought me to was bigger than I expected. Hell it's bigger than my room back home.

"I just bought the bed." He continued talking. "We'll take you shopping and let you pick out whatever you want to decorate it how you like." He looks around and steps back toward the door, "I'll give you some privacy and let you get settled. In about an hour, we'll head over to the clubhouse and let you meet everyone there."

I just nod in response. Clubhouse. It's still funny to me that a 'motorcycle enthusiast' as he calls himself refers to their motorcycle club's headquarters or hang out as a 'clubhouse.' I don't know much about their dealings, all I've ever heard anyone say is they love motorcycles and are adamant that it's not a gang. I've researched the subject pretty thoroughly though so I could put up a pretty good argument against their claim but he's still my father whether it's just a bunch of old guys who love motorcycles or a gang.

…

Dad hands me a helmet and I'm looking at him like he's got two heads, "what am I supposed to do with this?" Mom never let him take me on the bike before so this is definitely new and even more frightening.

"Put it on." He grins. "We're headed over to the clubhouse now and I figured we'd take my bike." He pats the back seat behind him.

My face must have given away my fear. Hell I've never ridden on a motorcycle before. In school we watched documentaries of motorcycle crashes across the US and I've never been anxious to jump on the back of one.

"You'll be fine. Trust me. Hop on." He held out his hand to help me on the back.

When we took off I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could, but it didn't take long for me to open them and look at everything darting past me. This is exhilarating but still a little scary. It's more fun than I expected it to be.

We pull into a huge lot with a sign that reads Teller-Morrow. I knew he co-owned a mechanic shop but I had no idea it was this big or well known. There's cars, bikes, and people scattered everywhere. He parks the bike in a line with several others.

"This is it. This is where you will be spending the majority of your time." He motions around with a massive smile on his face. He's proud of what he has here, and I feel proud of him…or for him…whatever. I've never seen him smile so much in my life.

A woman with dark hair with a streak of blond, wearing skin tight clothing comes toward us. "You must be Tara. We've heard so much about you." She smiles widely at me, "I'm Gemma Teller."

"Yes ma'am." I say shyly.

"Gemma." She corrects. "I hate being called ma'am. It makes me feel old." She winks and heads into an office near the mechanic bays, pulling out a man wearing a vest like my father's only this one had a Presidents Patch.

"This is my husband, John Teller." Gemma states looking at him with adoration.

"You can call me JT," the man says, "I'm glad you're finally here. Your old man has been going crazy missing you."

I return his smile and look up at my dad who's staring down at me fondly.

Clay let out a loud whistle gaining the attention of everyone in ear shot. "I'd like to introduce you all to my baby girl. This is Tara." His booming voice announces. "Everyone make her feel welcome or you'll deal with me."

"And me." Gemma chimes in before her and JT leave me be.

Most smiled at me, some looked indifferent, but they all stared. It was making me feel uncomfortable.

Dad looks down at me, "I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" He answers his cell when I nod.

"Get used to the attention." A petite girl with dark hair spoke, "they all have been waiting for your arrival."

"Why?" I question, my brow furrowed.

"You're the Princess of Anarchy. You're like royalty around here." She giggles. "I'm Donna Lerner by the way."

Her statement didn't make sense to me, how can I be royalty? I've never even been here before. "Tara Knowles."

She squints her eyes, "Knowles? I thought your last name was Morrow."

"My parents were never married so my mom gave me her last name." I reply. "So are you 'royalty' too?" I felt silly making air quotations but I did it nonetheless.

"Ha," she laughs, "no I'm just a girlfriend of one of the boys here. You're the only daughter-and you just happen to be the daughter of the VP so that makes you pretty special. A princess so to speak." She giggles again. This girl is definitely very bubbly. Not in an annoying kind of way though-at least not yet.

"If I'm the Princess, where's my Prince?" I blurt out, my face instantly turning red-as red as my pale complexion can get anyhow. The filter most people have to not say every single thought they think-mine must have gotten lost somewhere.

She chuckles, "right there, the blond one." She nods toward a group of four boys walking toward us.

"Hey guys," she runs into the arms of the biggest in the group, "this is my boyfriend, Opie." She hugs him tightly. "That's Tommy, that's Juice, and he's Jax also known as the Prince." She says with a smirk. "Tommy and Jax are JT and Gemma's kids." She continued.

I swallow hard, at least 'my Prince' is hot, I nod at them, "I'm Tara." I say lamely. Of course they knew that already. I focus on not drooling or staring at the golden-haired Prince who had my stomach in knots-thankful for having an amazing poker face.

"I'm glad you're finally here," Donna's boyfriend spoke, "your old man has been driving us crazy trying to prepare for your arrival."

"Yeah, he had us doing all of the work painting and arranging your room." The smallest one in the group laughed. "We're not even prospects yet and already getting the stupid grunt work."

"Shut up, Tommy." Jax elbowed him, still staring at me with a strange expression. He hasn't spoke directly to me yet, just looking me over in deep thought. His deep blue eyes has my insides on fire and doing somersaults.

"Sorry," I say with a sheepish grin, "it looked good though." My eyes flickered from Jax, to Tommy, back to Jax trying hard to keep my expression under control.

"It was no problem, darlin'." Jax finally answered with a wink and a crooked grin. My stomach fluttered in response. He has a beautiful smile, and by the smirk plastered on his face-he knows it.

I look away quickly, thankful for the first time that my dad has finished his business, "Well I see you're making friends. That's good, I think this is going to work out great." He looks genuinely happy to have me here, which makes me feel somewhat better about the move. That along with my new acquaintances make this move somewhat bearable. Maybe this transition won't be so bad after all.

"I think it will be great too." Donna stated when I got wrapped up in my own thoughts and forgot to respond. "I can already tell we're going to be great friends." She giggles and hugs into Opie tighter.

"I think so too." I smile back at her and then up at dad before landing back on Jax who winked at me.

Dad's expression changed, "you boys need to get back to work." He ordered.

"Got it boss." Jax smirked and turned to me, "nice to finally meet ya, darlin."

"Now!" Dad's voice boomed.

The boys chuckled but did as they were told. "I'll be right back and then we'll head home." Dad followed behind the teens.

"What the hell just happened?" I question out loud watching my father pull Jax aside giving him hell about something.

"I guess he noticed you making googly eyes at Jax." Donna laughed watching the exchange between Jax and dad.

I could feel my face getting hot feeling not only embarrassed about her remark but also for whatever my dad was saying to Jax, "I was not!"

"Uh huh." She playfully rolled her eyes. "Don't feel bad, it's only natural. He's hot. He knows it and definitely uses it to his advantage."

"A player?" The question slipped out quickly. I could have guessed that. Guys who look that good can get any girl they want, and most teenage boys want as many girls as they can get.

"Sort of except they know up front he's not the relationship type. He's the hit it and quit it type, with the exception of a few who are his go-to crow eaters in training.

I squint my eyes in confusion, "croweater in training? English please? What the hell is that?"

"Sluts that hang around and 'service' the guys with whatever they may need. They're all hoping one day they will be chosen to be an old lady. She must have understood I still don't get all of the terminology because she started explaining almost immediately. "An old lady is the one they choose to be with permanently. A wife, serious girlfriend, it's the person they're choosing to spend their life with. That girl is also off limits to everyone else."

I nod. "Well, I'm not looking to be anyone's old lady and I'm definitely not a crow…whatever."

"Croweater." She scoffs. "Yeah, I don't get how they think one of the members is just going to choose to be with them after everything they do. They sleep with one member after another every single day just hoping today is the day they get chosen. Hell most of the members don't even have old ladies. They just sleep around with all of the sluts that hang around so they don't need them.

"What about my dad? Does he have one?" My eyes snap up back to where he was talking to Jax but they were out of sight now.

"No, not that I'm aware of anyways. Every time I see him, he's with someone else so I really don't think so." She looks down at her watch, "I've got to get going though. I'm supposed to be at the library. My mom will be coming to pick me up soon and she'll be a raging bitch if she catches me here."

"Okay." I chuckle, thankful that my mom was always pretty cool about where I wanted to go or with who. She trusted my judgement so I never got too much hell.

…

Dad's walking back toward me and I fold my arms across my chest in response, "what the hell was that about?"

"Just reminding him about something. You hungry? We can go get some food." He asked changing the subject.

"No. Reminding him about what?" I push, determined to put a stop to whatever just happened-or at least make sure that nothing like it ever happens again.

"Tara," he complains, "there's a lot about this life that you don't understand. Things here are a lot different than what you're accustomed to."

"I think I'm old enough to figure out how things work in the life of your 'non gang' so stop stalling and tell me what you just did." I glare at him.

"You look just like your mother when you do that." He sighs.

"I look just like my mother anyways. I'm waiting." I tap my foot realizing how bratty I'm being but not caring.

He groans, "the boys raised in this life are all about…" he clenches his eyes shut, "sex. That's all they care about, especially at your age. I reminded them that you are off limits to all of that." He motions his hand around to make his point clear. "You can be friends with them, that's inevitable, but nothing else. All of that other shit ain't happenin'."

It feels as though the wind has been knocked out of me, "this is so embarrassing." I pace back and forth. "How dare you?" I hiss. "What gives you the right to tell someone that I just fucking met that I'm off 'sex' limits! NEWSFLASH: I'm not one of these whores that you let hang around here so you didn't have to worry about me jumping into bed with a total stranger but thanks a lot for embarrassing me and thinking I'm a whore."

"Watch your mouth and calm the hell down." Dad sighs looking around. "It was a general warning. It's not you I'm worried about. I don't think you're a…I don't think you're that. I just know how these boys-especially Jax-are."

I squeeze my eyes shut to try to calm myself before I end up screaming at him and drawing even more attention to us, "I'm going to say this one time so listen carefully." I take a breath giving myself the courage to do what I know I have to, "if I wanted to be-which I don't-but if I did wanted to be one of those girls," I nod at the group of half-dressed sluts walking around the lot, "there wouldn't be a damn thing you could do about it."

"You want to bet?" Dad's tone turned harsh, he was pissed and for good reason but I will make my point clear to him.

I look around and see Jax taking off his t-shirt to start working on the Ranger in his bay. "Yes." I reply turning on my heels and pace over to Jax grabbing his face between my hands and plant my lips on his. He was frozen at first but his lips began to match mine, his tongue slips into my mouth and dancing with mine.

I spin back around and face my dad who looks like he's on the verge of murder. "What are you going to do? Send me back to mom? Go for it."

"We will talk about this at home. Get on the bike, NOW!" His stern tone normally would have made me jump, once again I'm thankful for my excellent poker face.

"Aye Aye, Captain." I roll my eyes and walk away granting myself a glimpse back at Jax who was holding his fingers to his lips, it has me wondering if he felt the same intense burning that I did.

I can't hear the conversation between dad and Jax thanks to my father's unusual hushed tone but the expression on Jax's face changed from amused to pissed off in just a matter of a few seconds.

The expression change must have been enough to tip Jax's dad off because he and Gemma are checking into what's going on between them now too.

…

The ride home was quiet with the exception of the roar of dad's bike. He was pissed, he has every right to be-but I'm not a little girl anymore. I won't let him dictate who I can or can't be with. Hell, I never even thought about kissing Jax-okay I thought about it but I never would have done it in reality-if dad hadn't been such an ass and told me I can't do it if I had thought about it.

"Tara!" Dad finally speaks to me, shouts at me is more accurate as I walk away from him into my room.

"What?" I shout back spinning around on my heels.

"I don't know how you're used to living back home in Oregon but things are different around here, young lady." He says through clenched teeth. "You will respect me; you will obey my rules. Do you understand?" He's glaring at me waiting for my reply.

"You want respect?" I cross my arms and mimic his expression, "maybe you should earn it. I don't owe you anything. You haven't been around for the past year and now you want respect?" I scoff.

"What the hell do you mean I haven't been around? I called you every week to see how you were." He defended. I touched a nerve.

"You called? A call is supposed to mean something to me? Hell if that's the case some of mom's old boyfriends must be my father too, I mean they call to check in regularly too. You weren't there. You missed Christmas, my 16th birthday-you know the 'sweet 16,' the one all of the girls are excited to get to. Yeah, well, I was excited too, but where were you? Not celebrating with me. No, my life fell second to the club or whatever-or whomever-you were doing." The anger and betrayal finally breaking through my calm demeanor. I've gotten so good at hiding my emotions, I must have hid them from myself. They were buried deep in my subconscious.

"Tara," He started but paused shaking his head, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I wasn't there." His tone softer now, "you're right, I should have been there for you. I got so wrapped up in things going on here, I forgot how much you still needed me. You have and will always be the most important thing-person-in my life. I love you so much sweetheart." His eyes are watering and most-if not all-of the anger seems to have vanished. My little outburst struck a nerve and not in a bad way. Not bad for me, that is. It got me out of the trouble that I was in, so that's a plus.

"I did need you," I sigh, "but I'm not a baby anymore and I can make my own decisions about whatever or whomever I want to be with."

A smile spread across his face, "okay." He kisses my cheek softly and grabs a beer from the fridge. His mouth says one thing but his expression says something totally different.

"You know; I wouldn't have even kissed Jax if it wasn't for you." I admit. "I was just pissed at you for telling me what I can or can't do. Making out with total strangers is not really my style."

"Just like your mom." He shakes his head. "She always did the opposite of what I told her too."

"Damn straight." I grin. "There's a little bit of you in me too, though. You're not really known for following the rules either." I walk toward my room and call back over my shoulder, "that kiss was pretty good though, I may have to try that again." I giggle when I hear him curse under his breath.

…

Folding and hanging up clothes has always been one of my least favorite chores, if it were up to me, I'd live out of laundry baskets but since I don't have one of those yet, I guess folding it is with the kiss playing on repeat in my head-the burning sensation still on my lips.

"Tara, let's go. We've got to run back to the clubhouse for an emergency meeting." Dad yells a few hours later from the living room.

A smile spreads across my lips and I grab my jacket, running for the door-a little too anxious to see a certain golden-haired bad boy my father warned me repeatedly about.

…

It must be a club wide emergency meeting. The lot was even fuller than it was when we were here earlier today.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" People shout in unison as we walk inside. Loud music, confetti thrown as I walk in, sweet 16 banners and balloons hung up, the smell of delicious food in the air. It was a party, it may not be as fancy as some of the girls back home had, but for me-it's perfect. I'm not even sure how he got this done so fast, we were just here a couple of hours ago.

I laugh at the sight; my father threw me a surprise sweet 16 party. My birthday was a month ago but it's a lovely gesture nonetheless.

"Wow, thank you." I smile at everyone. I definitely was not expecting this-especially not this many people-all for me.

"Happy birthday." Donna rushes up to me and hugs my neck.

"Thanks," I laugh, "where do your parents think you are now?"

"Here…" she answers, "if they found the note that says I'm at your party, that is."

"They might come crashin' any minute then." I chuckle.

"Nah," she wrinkles her nose and shakes her head, "I might have left out the location, just said I was at your birthday party."

"Nice." I nod.

She shrugs and laughs, "well I didn't lie."

"True." I answer discreetly searching the room for Jax.

It didn't take long to spot him in the corner by the window with a group of girls surrounding him-one in his lap.

"Wanna go over there?" Donna asks with a smirk, her eyes on Jax too.

"Sure…We can play some pool." I answer noticing the empty table directly in front of where Jax sat with his wanna-be old ladies.

"Uh huh." She leads the way stopping and letting her boyfriend wrap his arms around her.

"Hey Opie." I greet, glad I remembered his name noticing Jax didn't even look up at me when I spoke. Opie murmured his reply and went about kissing Donna's neck.

I lean back against the table and look at Jax, deciding I'd have to be the first one to speak. "Hey." I give him a small smile. He doesn't even look up at me. ' _Maybe he_ _didn't realize I was talking to him._ ' "Hey Jax." I say again.

"Yeah?" He answers. "You need something? I'm kind of busy here." His friendly attitude from earlier was completely gone, now he just looked annoyed.

"Don't be a dick, Jax." Donna scolded him.

"No." I reply in a small voice and he turns his attention back to the blonde bimbo in his lap grinding her ass against him.

"You ready to play?" Donna asked. I hadn't even realized she had racked the balls up.

"Nah," I shake my head, "maybe in a minute. I need a drink." I answer walking toward the bar wishing they'd serve me a stiff drink but highly doubting it.

' _Am I that bad of a kisser? I've never gotten bad reviews before. Is he completely turned off by me now? What the hell? Fuck him then._ ' Sighing with frustration, I down the DR. Pepper the bartender handed me. I was right, my father told her no alcohol for me. Damn him.

"Come on everyone, let's eat." Gemma and some other ladies carried out trays of food. The fried chicken made my mouth water-it looked delicious. I didn't see Jax anywhere during dinner, he must still be busy with his bitch.

"Happy birthday, baby." Gemma came out carrying a huge chocolate birthday cake and the crowd burst into the happy birthday song-off key.

"I've got one more surprise for you." Dad stated with a broad smile taking my hand and leading me outside. "Happy birthday sweetheart. I hope you like it." He stopped in front of a black cutlass.

"You got me a car?" I asked stunned-my hands over my mouth. I don't even have my license yet. Mom kept putting off going with me to get it. I decide to drive it first before I let him in on that little secret.

"She's all yours." He answered handing me the keys.

"Thank you," I laugh, "this is perfect!" I examine the glossy paint and the black leather seats. This car is in mint condition. I don't know where he got it, where he got the money to get it, and honestly I don't care.

"Nice ride." Jax said walking up to me.

"Thanks." I answer quietly staring at him from underneath my hair.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for how I acted earlier. I shouldn't have been an asshole to you."

"It's cool, don't worry about it." I shake my head with a smile. At least he's being friendly now.

"Come on baby, it's my turn." Another slut wrapped her arms around him, sliding her fingers over the bulge in his jeans.

I was waiting on him to give her the same annoyed treatment he gave me earlier but instead he smiled, licked his lips and took her hand "I'm all about the service darlin'." He crooned. His eyes flashed back to me, "if I don't see ya again before you take off, happy birthday." He gives me a wink and his perfect crooked grin and pulls her off into a dark corner.

' _FUCK FUCK FUCK!'_ I mutter to myself and climb into the car.

"You leaving?" Donna runs to the window.

"Yeah, I'm kind of partied out. I'll see you tomorrow." I roll the window up and head home.

…

" _Hey honey. I tried to call you. How are you liking Charming so far? I miss you so much. Call me when you can. Love, Mom."_ The email was short, sweet, and to the point.

" _Hey mom. Everything here is okay. Sorry I missed your call, dad threw me a sweet 16 party at the clubhouse, there were tons of people there. Oh and he got me car. It's awesome! How are things with you? I miss and love you too."_ I sent my reply and shut the computer down, deciding to just go to sleep.

…

"So your mom called me last night," dad stated when I walked into the kitchen for breakfast, "apparently you don't have a license so I'm not supposed to let you drive." He shook his head. "I'm supposed to take the keys."

I groan, I should have driven it a little more last night instead of just going straight home.

"Well, I think we should just remedy this whole situation." He continues before I can come up with an argument.

"How so?" I ask.

"We'll go Monday and get your license." He smiles when I jump up and down excitedly. "Until then, just be careful."

"You're going to let me drive it?" I ask stunned. I pop a piece of a pop tart in my mouth.

"It's not like I'd be able to stop you. You're outlaw, remember?" He winks. "I've got to get to the clubhouse. Come by there when you get ready. Love you." He kisses my forehead.

I nod. I'm definitely not in a hurry to go back there. I decide to lounge around the house in my pj's for a little bit and watch a movie.

Half way into Dirty Dancing, there was a knock at my door. Hopping up I find Jax standing there.

"Everything okay?" I question, shocked to see him-and embarrassed that he's seeing me in my pajamas.

"Yeah. Can we talk?" He asks. He looks like hell, must have been jumping from pussy to pussy all night.

"Sure." I step back and let him in. "What's up?"

He's pacing.

"Jax, what's wrong?" I grab his shoulders and make him look at me.

"I think we should be friends." He blurts out.

"Okay?" I tilt my head. "You came all the way over here to tell me you want to be my friend?"

"No, I mean we should just be friends." He answers. "That's all I want from you."

I force a laugh, "that's all I ever wanted too."

His brow furrows, "what about that kiss?"

"I only kissed you because my dad said I couldn't be with you. I never even wanted to be with you. I don't jump into relationships or other activities with total strangers, I do like to know who I'm dating. So I kissed you out of spite. I couldn't kiss Opie, Donna would kick my ass."

I can't read the expression he has but it looks a hell of a lot like disappointment, "Aight, then we're good. Last night you just looked upset because of the girls I was with so I just wanted to make sure you knew where you stood." He shakes his head. "That came out wrong."

"No, I get it and you're right, I'm not a 'croweater.'" I roll my eyes at the terminology.

"No. You're not. You're better than that-than them." He gives me a small smile. "I've got to get going though, mom has me and Tommy running some errands. She'll flip her shit if I'm late. I'll see ya later."

"Bye." I shut the door behind him leaning up against it. I'm normally good at reading people but his emotions and signals were all over the place. The words he said didn't match the expressions. The words seemed forced or it could just be all in my head. That's the more likely scenario, why would someone like him want to be with someone like me?


	2. Chapter 2

"I passed!" I squeal in delight, holding my newly printed license for my dad to see.

"Good, now your mom can get the hell off my back about letting you drive without it." He quickly pecked a kiss on my forehead, "proud of you, sweetheart."

"Thanks, so me and Donna were kind of hoping we could go shopping in Lodi?"

"Absolutely not. We're in some shit and you don't need to be down there. You can shop here." Dad replied, his expression darkening.

I would have to try to find out what was going on later. I poke my lip out into a pout, "There's no good places to shop here and I've still got birthday money from everyone. Please daddy?" I hold my smile back knowing I've pulled out the big guns on him poking my lip out like I did when I was little and calling him daddy.

"It's not safe for you girls to be there alone. Sorry kid, it's still a no."

"We won't be alone. The boys can come with us. Opie won't want me to go without him anyways." Donna chimes in.

"Fine." Dad agrees. "Be back by dark, do you hear me?"

"Ahh come on dad, we were going to catch a movie while we were there. I'll be back by ten, 'kay? Please? Please? Please?"

He groaned, "fine. If I call you, you answer right then. No excuses. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." I playfully salute him. "Thanks dad, see ya later."

...

Donna and I pull into TM and I instantly see Jax sitting on the picnic table shirtless with a croweater rubbing her hands down his chest. I struggle to control the surge of jealousy flooding through me. I want to rip her hair out and pound her face into the pavement.

I shake the thought out of my head, we're just friends. Just friends. Just friends.

I follow Donna over to the table. "Shew skanks, I need to talk to my boyfriend and my friend without your presence." She glares at the girls that were surrounding Opie and Jax.

"Why don't you make us, bitch." The same girl he left with at the party replied, standing in front of Jax like she owned him.

"Gladly." Donna stepped toward her.

"Alright ladies," Jax interrupted, holding his hands up. "I'll catch ya'll later." Jax said in a dismissive tone to his croweater groupies.

"But..." They protested in unison.

"Go...now." His tone changed from amused to annoyed in five seconds flat. They caught the hint and left without another word.

"Aight, now what's so important you interrupted my lap dance?" He was clearly talking to Donna but was staring at me.

"I need you and Ope to come to Lodi with us. Tara got her license and Clay agreed to let her drive into Lodi but...you two have to come."

"Congrats, Tara." Opie stated.

"You interrupted me to be your babysitter?" Jax's annoyed expression was back as he was looking at me.

"Stop being..."

I spoke over Donna, "Hey, fuck you. I don't need a babysitter. If you don't want to come, that's fine. We'll go without you." I was glaring at him.

He laughed, "apparently you do. I'll go but I'm driving."

"No, you aren't." I clutched my keys against my chest. "It's my car, nobody drives it but me."

"You want me to go then I drive." Jax challenged with a confident smirk.

"Like I said, if you don't want to go then don't but you aren't driving my car." I slid into the driver seat annoyed he was ruining my day.

Opie and Donna were already buckled in the back all over each other when Jax climbed in the passenger seat. "Like I really have a choice."

"You do." I reply, staring at him waiting to see if he's going to stay or get back out.

"No, I really don't." He cocks his head to the side, "thought you knew how to drive. Let's go."

"Stop being an asshole. No one is forcing you to be here. If this is how you're going to be then just get the hell out." I hiss. What the hell is his problem? I thought he said he wanted to be friends.

"I can't, as much as I wish I could. Clay said we had to come...right? So I guess that means I don't really have a choice, now fucking drive."

I angrily threw the car into drive fighting the urge to cry. I don't know what changed but it really doesn't seem like he even wants to be friends now.

The drive to Lodi was quiet with the exception of Opie and Donna sucking face in the back seat. I could feel Jax staring at me and I wanted to ask why but remained quiet.

"Let's eat first. I'm starving." Donna quipped.

"Sure. Where do ya'll wanna go?" I glance through the rearview mirror, refusing to look at Jax at all.

"There's a food court at the mall on Fifth Avenue, let's go there then we can eat and shop." Donna answers.

"K." I simply reply and follow their directions.

Opie and Donna go to the pizza place. I decide I want a burger instead, Jax follows behind me. I remain silent.

"You're being quiet...for once." He smiles his crooked smile, clearly joking.

His moodswings are giving me whiplash. I just nod.

"I'm sorry." He finally says when he realizes I'm not going to respond. I nod again and drop my head. "Hey," he says putting his finger under my chin making me look at him, "I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

"I thought you said you wanted to be friends and then you act like you don't even want to hang out with me so clearly you don't want to be friends. I just don't know what I did or what's so wrong with me that you don't want to be my friend and even worse than that I don't even know why it bothers me so much." One stray tear rolled down my cheek. I'm hoping he didn't notice.

He gently rubbed it away with one finger, "I'm sorry. I took my sexual frustrations and annoyance that the lap dance was interrupted out on you and for that I'm so sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want to be your friend because I do." He looked like he wanted to say more but stopped.

"So that's all it was annoyance with sexual frustration?" I push, hoping he'll keep talking.

"Yeah," he laughs, "blue balls is no joke." He points to the cashier, "it's our turn to order. What do you want?"

"Bacon cheeseburger-no pickles, curly fries, and a coke." I tell the cashier who was busy eyeing Jax. "What can I get you, sweetie?" She asked in a breathy murmur. "I'll have the same with extra ketchup." He winks at her. "Okay, that'll be $10.75" She licks her lips. Jax pulls out his wallet.

"No, I've got it." I hand her $11. "Keep the change." I muster the sweetest voice I can manage with wanting to throat punch this bitch. I know I've got to learn to deal with people flirting and deal with him flirting with others. We're just friends after all. He has no reason not to. He's still leaned against the counter talking with her. I watched the interaction between them when a thought occurred to me. Maybe it was all in my head when I thought he was disappointed that I agreed we should just be friends but what if it wasn't? What if it he was really disappointed? I'm not normally a jealous person but I go almost ballistic when I see interactions like this one between him and another person so how would he react if I flirted with other guys?

"You ready?" He turns and asks me as if it's been me who's been holding us up.

"Anytime you are." I roll my eyes and lead the way to the table Opie and Donna were sitting at.

"That took a long time." Opie chuckled.

"Yeah," I take my burger and fries off the tray, "is this how it is going anywhere with him? Chics throwing themselves at him?"

"Pretty much." Donna giggled.

"Yep." Ope agreed.

Jax smirked, "what can I say the ladies love me."

"Apparently...although I don't see why." I quipped back, taking a big bite of my burger to hide my expression.

"You could have kissed anyone at the lot but yet you picked me, there must have been a reason for that." Jax winked.

"Yeah...there was. I thought you were gay so I wasn't worried about you wanting more from me than I could give." I reply matter-of-factly.

Donna choked, spitting her drink across the table, "now that's the funniest shit I've heard all day."

"Bullshit." Jax challenges, "You were fawning all over me too. Don't kid yourself. You wouldn't have kissed me otherwise."

"Prove it." I return his signature smirk. "Okay so I didn't think you were gay but you were the one person I knew it would piss my dad off so it is what it is."

"Nope." Jax disagreed with a headshake. "Well yeah, you knew it would piss Clay off but admit it there was a part of you that wanted to do it."

"No more than I'd want to kiss that guy over there," I gestured toward the guy about our age who had been staring in our direction since we walked in, "unless I did it to prove a point."

"Right. Keep telling yourself that." Jax chuckled.

"Okay." I got up, breathed deepily, nervousness filling my entire body as I walk toward the stranger. "Hi, I'm Tara."

"Dean." He smiles back. I lean down and plant my lips against his.

I stand up feeling a little lightheaded. "I...uh...sorry..."

"Don't be." He smiled again, "did you win the bet?"

I glance back at my friends, Opie and Donna look amused, Jax looks like he could rip this dude's head off, "totally. Sorry again."

"Cool, glad to help, but since you made me apart of your bet what do I get out of it? I mean besides that kiss, even though I'm fairly certain that's the best kiss I've ever had."

"Uh...what do you want?" I ask nervously thinking maybe I picked the wrong dude to kiss. I probably need to stop just randomly kissing strangers.

"Nothing much, just your number." He chuckles quietly when he sees the relief in me.

"Oh okay. I grab a napkin and write my number on it. See ya."

"Bye beautiful, I'll give you a call." I smile at him and walk back to my friends.

"You were saying?" I ask Jax as I sit down.

He shook his head in disapproval, "nothing." He growls. I smile to myself liking the way the jealousy in his tone and expression makes me feel.

Donna bit back a smile, "did you invite him to the movie?" Her eyes were on Jax's expression just like mine.

"No, didn't think about it."

"Maybe you should." Donna states.

"Nah, he said he'd give me a call sometime though." I grin. "He's really cute, what do you think?" I ask Donna, watching Jax in my peripheral vision.

"I think so." Donna agrees eagerly.

"Ya'll ready or what?" Jax hisses standing up grabbing the tray and slinging the trash into the bin next to us.

Jax was quiet through the entire shopping trip other than walking behind us muttering with Opie.

Sitting in the theater, anger flooded me when I saw who walked in and sat down on the other side of Jax. The slut from the burger joint. As soon as she walked in, she was all over him.

"You want to pay him back?" Donna whispered, "Text the cutie from the restaurant."

"Can't." I scowl. "I gave him my number, I didn't get his."

"Damn." Donna shrugged.

"Yup." I mutter, crossing my arms.

A number not in my contacts pulled up on my phone. "Hello?" I answer quietly and walk out to the hallway.

"Hey gorgeous."

I smiled. Perfect timing. "Um, who is this?"

"Dean, you know the guy you gave the best kiss of his life? "

"Oh, hi, how are you?" I stammer like an idiot.

"Good, just thought I'd see if you gave me your real number or not."

I giggle, "I see, well, I was kind of hoping you'd call. My friends and me are at the theater and I was wondering if you'd want to join us?"

"Sure. I'll be there in just a minute, meet me outside."

Butterflies flooded through me. He's extremely hot and he's perfect to make Jax jealous since it's worked once already.

"Hey pretty girl." Dean beamed. "I need to know is this part of your bet?"

"Nope, I just thought it'd be nice to hang out." It's not technically a lie, it will be nice and it's not a bet. He didn't ask is this to make someone jealous. I still feel a little guilty, not enough to go back in there and sit next to Jax making out with someone else all night though.

"Hey guys, look who wanted to come join us." I say and Jax's head snapped, the girl he was with was still licking his neck.

"This is Dean." I say ignoring her. "We're going to sit back here so it's not so crowded." We scoot into the row behind them. He immediately put his arm around me. Jax was back to kissing the next notch in his belt, but it seemed more angry this time. I caught him glancing at us ever so often.

This was nice but it wasn't getting the desire effect, "this movie is boring." I whisper.

"Want to make it more interesting...or make him jealous?"

I stiffened. He knew. "I...I..."

"Shh, it's okay. I'm good at reading people and if it gets me to be able to hang out with you then I'm good with it. Besides I think if we hang out enough, you'll forget all about him and want this for real." He places his lips on mine, our tongues dancing together.

"FUCK!" I heard Jax growl, stand up, grab my hand and pull me outside with him. "What the fuck are you doing? You don't even know that guy!"

"So..." I challenge. "You don't know the cashier whore either but here you are."

"That's different. You're different. You shouldn't be doing this."

"Tell me one thing... Why do you care?"

He stares at me and leans forward placing his lips on mine.

A/N: I'm back, thanks for reading and bearing with me through my writer's block and absense. My plan is to work on each story one at a time until I finish each of them all.


	3. Chapter 3

The burn on my lips was back instantly. How is he able to make me feel this way-like the whole world outside of the two of us doesn't exist the moment his lips touched mine?

He pulls back and stares into my eyes, but keeps his hands on my waist, "wow." He mutters softly.

Someone clears their throat behind us. We both turn and see Dean standing there. "Sorry to interrupt, I just thought I'd come make sure everything is alright out here."

"It's fine, dude." Jax hisses. The deathly glare he was giving Dean sent chills down my spine.

"Actually I was talking to Tara," Dean's expression and tone matched Jax's, "so why don't you just give us a minute to talk."

"Not a chance." Jax stepped protectively in front of me.

"Okay. Wow. Um. Yeah. Let's act like adults here, boys." I roll my eyes at the absurdity of it all. Both of them were acting ridiculous. "Jax, give me a minute. Maybe you should go in there and tell that chic goodnight and get Op and Donna so we can go."

"Whatever." Jax growled yanking the door open.

"I'm sorry about all of this." I say instantly feeling guilty for how the night ended up.

"Don't be sorry." Dean answers tilting his head to the side gazing into my eyes. "No offense but he seems like the play the field type so I'm pretty confident I'll be hearing from you again." He smiles. "Soon." He adds.

"We'll see, I guess. Thanks for tonight despite everything." I say shyly, my cheeks burning. I hate feeling guilty for things.

"No, thank you. I had a great time. Call me anytime whether it's just to make someone jealous or if it's for real. I'm good with both….like I said I'm pretty confident that if you give me an actual shot you'll see I'm the best choice all around." He leaned down and placed one more kiss on my lips. "Goodnight, pretty girl."

"Goodnight."

"You ready?" Jax asks his hand back on my waist. I close my eyes tightly relishing the feeling of his hands on me.

"Yeah." I smile and intertwine my fingers with his.

"So what's this? Are ya'll a couple now?" Donna giggles. Opie had his face buried against her neck.

"I…" I pause not knowing how to answer.

"We're figuring it out." Jax answers for me and kisses my head.

"Clay's gonna love this." Opie stated with a deep laugh. "He's gonna rip you a new one."

"No, it'll be fine. You'll see. One of the perks of having an absent parent for so long is they're constantly trying to make up for all of the time that they missed. I can practically get him to do anything I want him to." I sigh, hoping to God they believe me but not sure if I believe it myself. It's true I can get my dad to do a lot but Jax is a whole other story that he seems hell bent on making sure doesn't happen.

"Yeah, I mean he wanted me to babysit her after all." Jax smirks.

I slap his shoulder, "you're NOT my babysitter, asshole." I hold my glare for as long as possible before breaking into a smile.

"Whatever you say, darlin'." He winks and flashes my favorite smile.

"Well aren't ya'll just the cutest thing ever." Donna quipped. "What happened to being just friends though? What happened Jax couldn't you stand to see her with someone else?"

"We are friends," Jax answered seemingly unfazed by Donna's attempt to rile him, "we're just a little more friendlier now."

"But Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome didn't have anything to do with that impromptu decision? I mean before he got here you were all over Ms. Let Me Suck Your Dick five minutes after meeting you." Donna continued, pushing for him to admit that he was jealous.

"Maybe you should…"

"Knock it off, Don," Opie interrupted Jax before things got heated between the two like they usually did, "it doesn't matter why he chose to sign his own death warrant and go against Clay's warning." He stated in a joking way but with a hint of worry about how this was all going to play out.

Hearing the worry in Opie's tone made me feel anxious. As sad as it is to say they knew my dad better than me. They've witnessed his darker ways-the outlaw side-that he always kept hidden from me. "How bad do you think it will be?"

"It's not important, don't worry about it." Jax murmured placing a soft kiss against my forehead.

"It's important to me. I need to know what you guys think will happen. I mean I know he's not going to literally kill you for it so what can he do?"

Jax sighed, "he can make Prospecting harder on me. He can't keep me from patching in because it's my legacy to take it over. He can try-if it even goes that far-but ultimately he knows that one day this club will be mine, Opies, and Tommy's if Tommy decides the club is what he wants."

"What do you mean make things harder on you?" All of this club stuff is new to me. It's all confusing but I don't want to sound stupid in front of them either so I try to figure out what the terminology means without asking and sounding completely dumb.

"He can try to make me do all of the grunt work, all of the shit that no one else wants to do."

"Yeah, like unclogging the toilets after Bobby spends an entire day eating bad Mexican food and drinking and then he blows the toilet up." Opie laughs.

"Oh yeah, that's happened before," Donna wrinkled her nose, "poor James, didn't he say the club life wasn't for him after that?"

"He said if cleaning up people's shit is what the club meant then he was out." Opie belly laughed. I couldn't control myself it was the first time I've ever seen him laugh that hard or that loud so I laughed with him in spite of my worry what my dad will have planned for Jax if I can't get him over the fact that I'm sixteen-years-old and old enough to decide who I want to be with.

Jax smiled but remained silent. He just stood there looking at me. I lean in and lay my head against his shoulder. Without word he wraps his arms tightly around me holding me against him. I feel his breath in my hair. I pull my head back and gaze into his beautiful blue eyes.

"Tara, if we're going to make it back by ten we need to get going." Donna announced looking down at her watch.

Shit. How did time move so fast? I could stay here all night wrapped in his arms but if I want this relationship to be okay with dad then I need to obey his rules as he put it-at least all of them except for not being with Jax. How do I break this to him though without him flipping out completely and trying to make life harder on Jax?

"I'll drive." Jax whispers into my ear fishing the keys out of my front pocket, kissing my ear.

"It's still my car." I argue.

"I know," Jax replies sliding easily into the driver seat, "but I'm still driving."

"What do we do about my dad? Go ahead and tell him or do you want to wait and see how things go?"

Jax stared straight out the window in thought, "I think we should wait. I've got a lot to straighten out before we announce us to the world."

I didn't particularly like that answer. I expected it but I didn't like it. It has me a little nervous to what he needs to straighten out before "we tell the world".

Dad was standing outside waiting on us looking at his watch when we pulled up. "Ten on the dot, good job."

"See, we're fine." I smile. "How was your night?" I ask looking around at the party that's going on around us. "Oh, Donna is staying the night with me."

"Was fine except worrying about you." He answers. "Okay, you girls head home then and I'll be there a little later."

"We'll go in a little bit. I'm hungry again. Is there any food left?" I lie, I'm not really hungry but I want to see how Jax reacts now that he's back around his "croweaters".

"Yeah, help yourself." Dad answers and walks toward a woman that just arrived.

"Who's that?" I ask Donna watching the way the woman and him interact with one another.

"You've not met the witch yet? That's your dad's girlfriend, Lynn. You remember the croweater that Jax was all over the other night?"

"Which one?" I scoff.

"The dirty blond that thinks she's top shit around here."

I nod. "I thought you said my dad didn't hang around croweaters?"

"That's her mom and I said I've always seen him with someone else. She's the someone else." Donna sighs. "You and the bitch are probably going to be sisters one day."

I puke in my mouth a little. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Nope, it's why Wendy thinks she's going to be Jax's old lady. He's the Prince of Charming. Her mom is dating your dad so thinks that makes her the Princess. Now she knows about you-who is the Princess by blood-and you and Jax are actually dating so I'm assuming all bets are off when it comes to her. She's psycho."

"I'm not afraid of some crazy bitch."

"Well, I've your back regardless. Just be extra cautious especially if you're alone around her or her minions. They're all bat shit crazy."

"I will." I turn my gaze from my dad's sickening display of affection with this woman that I knew absolutely nothing about and scan the lot for Jax who disappeared as soon as we got here. That made me nervous as well. He was in a big hurry to get somewhere or to someone. "Where'd Jax and Opie go?" I finally give in and ask when I don't see either one of them anywhere.

"Opie said he'd be right back, he had to go help his dad with something. I have no clue where Jax is. He may have went with Op."

"Or he's with Wendy." I frown at how much of a possibility that scenario actually was likely.

Donna shrugged, "he could be, he's been known to be that way but he seems different with you so I don't really know. Let's go walk around inside and see if we see either of them." She loops her arm through mine and pulls me forward.

"What do you mean different?"

"I mean he's really intense with you-the way he looks at you, the way he jumped up and stopped making out with that cute chic at the theater to keep you from being alone with Mr. Hottie, the way he seems unsure of himself when you're around-like he's nervous and if I know Jax he's always overconfident especially when it comes to females but he's just different with you."

I can't hold back the smile, maybe she's right. Maybe I'm just worried for nothing.

"There he is." Donna states pointing with her eyes in frustration at what she's seeing.

My heart sinks when I see him. There he is and there she is with him. She's got her hands running down his chest but he's not responding to the gesture.

"Hi guys." I say and then realize I had absent mindedly stalked over to where they were standing.

"Can we help you?" Wendy hisses. "We're kind of busy here."

"Oh sorry,didn't mean to interrupt." I give my sweetest smile.

Jax flashes his yeah, sure you didn't smirk, "you didn't. We were just talking. What's up?"

"Donna and I were just wondering if you'd like to play some pool when Opie gets back?" I say cooly.

"Nope, sorry, we're going to be busy." Wendy stated as she grined against Jax's crotch.

"Sure. I'll play," Jax answered stepping away from her, "but how about we play one on one until Opie gets here."

"But Jax…." Wendy whined.

"Later, Wendy." He replied but kept his eyes locked on mine.

"Jaaaaaxxxx…" She purred, "I want to play too." She unbuttoned his jeans, "Just not with those balls."

He grabbed her hands stopping her from sliding them into his pants. He buttoned them back up. "Not tonight."

"What the hell!" Wendy hissed. "You NEVER turn me down. Come on Jax. You know you want this soaking wet pussy." She took his hand pushing it up her skirt.

"I think he said not tonight bitch so get lost." I growled.

"You need to mind your own business you pathetic little whore. You think because of who your dad is you can do whatever you want around here but guess what you can't."

I laugh stepping toward her, "did YOU just call me a pathetic whore? Let me give you a lesson on what's pathetic-whining and throwing yourself at someone who has made it perfectly clear they want you to go away. That's what is pathetic sweetheart. Oh and I think you've got the whore position on lock too. I mean don't they refer to you as a croweater in training? Now run along and do your job somewhere else."

"Bitch." She screams and slaps me across the face.

"We don't slap where I'm from…" I ball my fist up and punch her in the nose, blood spewed out from both nostrils.

The room went silent with the exception from Wendy screaming, holding her bloody nose in her hands.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" My dad's thundering voice echoed in the room that seemed much smaller now.

"Nothing. Everything's fine now." I answer sweetly.

"Why is my daughter bleeding? Wendy what happened?" Lynn screeched kneeling down beside her.

"I don't know, she just attacked me." Wendy cried out. Her mom was holding a paper towel to her nose.

"Well….that's usually what happens when you call someone a pathetic whore and slap them." I answer cooly unfazed by her cries or her lies.

"Your daughter probably broke my baby's nose." Lynn seethed. "You better punish her, Clay."

"Tara, apologize." Dad ordered.

"Not a chance." I scowled folding my arms over my chest. "She hit me, I reacted. I'm not apologizing until she does-if even then."

Dad stares hard at me but I remain firm in my decision.

"Is that all?" Lynn hisses. "You're just going to let her get away with breaking my daughter's nose?"

"What the hell do you want me to do?" Dad groans.

"Bust her ass. Ground her. Do something-anything. You keep trying to make it up to her that you were an absent parent but at some point you've got to step up and be a father. Being a father is punishing her when she does wrong. Now if you won't punish her I will."

"If you put one hand on me bitch your nose will look exactly like hers." I warn her thanking God for the self defense classes mom made us take a few years back after several assaults were reported in our town.

"Tara, settle down." Dad growls.

"You see that, Clay. Your daughter is unruly and wild and someone needs to discipline her but apparently you're not man enough to do it." She holds her hand up like she's going to slap me like her daughter did.

"Lynn Case," Gemma stepped around the crowd, "you put one hand on that girl and you will deal with me." Her eyes are deadly serious.

"After you deal with me." I say sure of myself that I can beat her if needed.

"Little girl, I'll smack that smart mouth right off of you and…"

"I put up with a lot of your shit," dad states interrupting her, "but threatening my daughter is the last straw. Take your daughter, take your shit, and get out of my clubhouse. Don't come back."

"If this is how you let her act, you're going to be single for the rest of your life. No woman will put up with this from a child that isn't hers." Lynn spits and pulls Wendy out of the clubhouse with her.

"Sorry dad." I mutter seeing the sadness in his eyes. He liked her. That was obvious.

"It's okay kid." He says ruffling my hair. "Let's go home."

"You have no idea how sexy that was." Jax whispers into my ear. "See ya later." He winks.

"Definitely."

It's been a chaotic night from kissing strangers (again...I've got to stop doing that) to kissing Jax, to punching and threatening to punch whores in the face ruining my dad's relationship. Anarchy fit this lifestyle that I'm quickly adjusting to and loving every minute of.


End file.
